


Breakfast In Bed (Extended Version)

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Companion to “There’s Sacrifice in Love”., Extended Version, Fluff, Graphic Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn has a surprise for Legolas…</p><p>Companion to “There’s Sacrifice in Love”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Sacrifice in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221750) by [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325). 



> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they do not belong to me.  
> Timeline: AU. A day after “There’s Sacrifice in Love”.

**_Mirkwood_ **

Legolas stayed in bed naked, though covered by blankets. According to Aragorn, he was not allowed to move from the bed.

Legolas sighed heavily, feeling the need to see the trees and breathe the fresh air.

But he did not say anything to Aragorn; he trusted the human.

Staring out of the window, it seemed to him that it would be a beautiful day.

He looked at the door, hoping that Aragorn did not show up. He rose up from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it…

“Aragorn?” he asked as he saw his lover staring at him, holding something in his hand.

“Why are you not in bed love?” Aragorn asked.

“I… I was bored… so alone… needed air… needed…” Legolas stuttered.

“Needed me?” Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded.

“Go back to the bed and lie down,” Aragorn suggested. He was holding a tray with food.

Legolas did as his lover suggested and then waited. He watched as Aragorn carefully put the tray down on the floor next to the bed before turning to look at him. There was a gleam in Aragorn’s eye.

Legolas smiled and spread his legs, waiting for his lover...

Aragorn moved to the bed and knelt on it, his hands roaming over Legolas’ chest, his fingers following the scar still visible in the soft skin... He heard his lover moaning, “It feels so good...”

“What feels so good?” Aragorn teased him.

“Your touch upon me, and…”

“What?” Aragorn asked impatiently.

The delicious smell of freshly prepared food reached Legolas’ nose. It felt as if he hadn’t eaten for a long time. “Is that fresh bread?” he asked.

“It is… but first you have to tell me what makes you feel so good.” Aragorn teased him as he took the bread and some fruit, and poured water in a glass.

“I can not answer on an empty stomach, I am hungry!” Legolas said.

“Yes, you can love, now tell me, or I will not feed you…” Aragorn kept teasing him as he brought the bread to Legolas’ mouth. The elf parted his lips, wanting to taste the food… the smell was so fresh and irresistible.

“And it…” Legolas began to say, but could not add more, as Aragorn put his hand on his cock. He arched his back and gave a low moan.

“What?”

“And… it feels so good to…” Legolas said.

“To what… I know you are hungry…” Aragorn teased him once more.

“Stop it!” Legolas said, and tried to take the food from Aragorn 

“You have to tell me if you want to eat, my sweet lover,” Aragorn said.

“And… and it feels so good falling into you…” Legolas said, though his eyes were locked on the food instead of his lover.

Aragorn looked at the elf and asked, “Legolas, was it that bad?” and gave him some fruit.

“Aragorn!” Legolas called. He wanted it all, not part of it.

“What?” Aragorn grinned at him.

“I am hungry!” Legolas exclaimed to his lover. In reply, Aragorn got up from the bed and stripped, dropping his clothes on the floor.

“Then eat me…” Aragorn suggested, and climbed back onto the bed to lie next to his lover.

“I am a prince, and I am ordering you to feed me…” Legolas stopped when he saw the frown on Aragorn’s face.

“Or… what you will do to me?” Aragorn teased his lover.

“Arghh…” Legolas groaned at him.

Aragorn lay on the bed, his eyes on his lover. Legolas glared at him, and Aragorn grinned.

Legolas reached down and picked up the tray. His smile was mischievous as he put pieces of bread and fruit on Aragorn’s body. Aragorn chuckled at what his lover was doing, but did not say anything.

After Legolas had finished he put down the tray. Leaning over his lover, he began to eat the pieces of food.

“You… are very hungry, my love…” Aragorn moaned, his hands began stroking his lover’s hair.

Legolas looked at him, and Aragorn said no more, just continued to moan as Legolas licked away all traces of juice and crumbs as he made his way down Aragorn’s body. The elf’s touch made him tremble, and he was hungry for more.

"Hmm…" Legolas licked his lips; Aragorn’s body tasted so good to him. He leaned over Aragorn's cock before taking it in his mouth, sucking hard on it. Aragorn swallowed, and held his breath.

"L…" Aragorn tried to say, but found he could not continue. 'Valar… he is so good…' he thought. His hands in Legolas’ hair, he moaned as Legolas continued to bring him to the edge.

Then Legolas stopped and looked up at his lover. Aragorn’s eyes widened and he glared at the elf. Legolas smiled.

"Did I do something wrong, love?" Legolas asked sweetly.

"Wrong? Yes, you have done something wrong!" Aragorn said, continuing to glare at his lover.

"Oh? What?" Legolas asked, feigning innocence.

"You stopped," Aragorn growled.

"Did I? Then I must continue…" Legolas said, and made to take Aragorn's cock in his mouth again, but Aragorn stopped him. He drew Legolas up and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss.

"You are so sweet, my love…" Aragorn said, licking his lover's lips.

"Then fuck me hard, hard until…" Legolas trailed off, and he felt Aragorn's hands on his back, gently stroking it.

"Until what? My love?" Aragorn asked.

There was no response from the prince. 

"Meleth-e-guilen* ( _love of my life_ )?" Aragorn called to his lover. He desired to see the sparkle in Legolas’ eyes.

Legolas looked at him, and Aragorn saw what he wished to see.

Aragorn gave him a large smile, and moved his hand to caress Legolas’ cheek. "I love you, and I always will…" he said.

"I love you more…" Legolas responded softly, and moved his hands to rest on Aragorn's chest.

"Umm…" Aragorn sighed. He let is hand drop, happy to let his lover continue.

"Do you prefer me to take you or would you prefer to take me?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"It is your choice, Greenleaf; either way I know we both will gain pleasure…" Aragorn answered. 

"Good, because I have changed my mind," Legolas said. He saw a worried look appear on his lover’s face. “Do not fret…I only wish to pleasure you for everything that you done, for saving my life…"

Aragorn placed a finger on Legolas’ lips. "Then nothing more needs to be said… is there?" he said.

Legolas’ kiss was full of hunger. They rolled on the bed, each trying to be on top of the other. It ended with Legolas on top.

Aragorn gasped for air as Legolas broke the kiss, a little surprised by the elf’s eagerness.

"Legolas…" 

Legolas looked at his lover, deciding what he should do first. He was full of hunger and desire for Aragorn.

He raised Aragorn's legs and began to lick Aragorn's opening, before plunging his tongue inside.

Aragorn whimpered. "Oh… Legolas…" he moaned with pleasure. Only Legolas could undo him like this, make him lose himself.

Legolas stopped what he was doing and raised his head. He grinned when he saw that his lover's cock had become even harder.

"Hard for me already love?" he asked, before lowering his head and taking Aragorn’s cock in his mouth again.

Aragorn could not say anything, only moving his head from side to side, feeling the pleasure building inside of him.

"More…" he moaned. He did not care if he was begging; he just wanted more.

Legolas stopped and looked at his lover. "More you will get…" he said sultrily, and then inserted two of fingers into his lover’s body. Aragorn moaned aloud as he felt them moving inside of him, stretching him, sighing as Legolas inserted another finger. "Ahh… feels so good…"

'I thought so…' Legolas thought and resumed pleasuring Aragorn. He loved how the man tasted; he wanted to eat him.

Aragorn shuddered and moaned. "I want you inside of me… now…"

Legolas stopped and looked at Aragorn, his eyes filled with lust. “You are close…” he whispered.

"So close… to…" Aragorn groaned, his hands moving over his body, reaching down to touch his cock.

Legolas moved slowly between his lover's legs and entered him.

Aragorn groaned. "Thank you… thank you…" Aragorn whispered, breathing hard. He tried to calm his breathing.

Legolas began moving slowly within his lover, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being inside him, to smell his scent, to feel skin upon skin, to be with him. He felt the need of love.

Legolas looked on his lover with love and lust, and leaned closer to him. He felt the need to kiss his lover, and so he did. Then he moved back slightly, and began to move a little harder within Aragorn. 

Their bodies were soaked with sweat and Legolas closed his eyes.

“Legolas, my love…” Aragorn moaned. 

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at Aragorn in wonder. He saw the look on his lover’s face and understood the need.

“You are close… so close…” Legolas gasped, and moved harder and faster within his lover.

Aragorn stroked his cock almost violently, trembling as his seed spattered his stomach.

Legolas came straight afterwards, and he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before gently moving away from his lover’s body. He lay down next to Aragorn, exhausted.

Aragorn stroked his lover and murmured words of love to him until Legolas fell asleep. He knew that both he and Legolas needed to gather their strength; no one knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

~-~-~--~-~--~-~-

Outside, the King had watched the whole scene, and felt jealous of their love. He was jealous of how strong their love was for each other.

He felt the emptiness in his heart. He felt so alone without love. He missed his lover, and hoped that he would, in time, forgive him.

Thranduil walked back to the Golden Hall, hoping to feel love again.

**The End**


End file.
